No juegues con magia
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Las Tres Lunas de Hampshire están realizando su ritual del 31  de Octubre, como cada año. Están concentradas en su labor, relajadas esa noche de lluvia.Pero, ¿qué es lo que se avecina cuando el viento parece derribar la puerta?


**Mis queridos lectores, aquí tienen algo de terror para Halloween, lo escribí para un concurso (recibí el tercer lugar, algo inesperado :D) y lo he decidido publicar.**

* * *

**No juegues con magia**

**"**

Un salón oscuro, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de clínica dental, la que proyectaba una tétrica luz blanca sobre el centro del lugar. Las ventanas, a pesar de estar tapiadas por tablas de madera mohosas, dejaban oír la torrencial lluvia que caía en la ciudad. Eso les gustaba a las tres, las enfocaba en su trabajo con mayor amplitud y armonía. No hacía falta música si había lluvia.

La joven dueña del lugar frunció la nariz al aproximarse a la rubia mata de pelo que tenía delante: el olor a grasa y a suciedad era tan penetrante como el perfume que solía untarse en el cuerpo su abuela paterna. No le producía náuseas, pero sí le desagradaba. Después de todo, tenerle asco a una nimiedad como esa, habría sido un descaro total de su parte.

La muchacha de la silla se movió con desesperación una vez más, respirando agitada. Poco éxito, sin embargo, conseguía de cambiar su posición. Las correas de la silla estaban demasiado ceñidas como para permitirle libertad de movimiento. Apenas lograba mover los dedos y tampoco lograba expandir sus costillas a todo lo que daban para respirar.

―Pss, ¡quieta! ―gruñó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza ―. ¿Desde cuándo las mudas son tan insoportablemente hediondas? ―inquirió dirigiéndose a su amiga Agnes, quien estaba a su lado afilando unas cuantas navajas de plata sobre una mesa de madera muy desvencijada.

―Eso no es nada ―contestó Judy en vez de la aludida, agachada a los pies de la _víctima_ ―. Creo que aquí tiene una fábrica de queso, hongos y de todo lo que puedas imaginar.

―No entiendo ―suspiró Esther tomando una peineta y comenzando a desenredar sin misericordia los nudos de aquél pálido cabello―. Ya es la tercera que nos toca así. No comprendo dónde han dejado los hábitos de aseo. Ser mudo no te da el derecho de comportarte como un cerdo.

Soltó la peineta y se puso a un costado de la joven. Ésta le devolvió una mirada suplicante con sus almendrados ojos castaños.

― ¿Oíste lo que dije? ―le espetó Esther pellizcándole la mejilla, midiendo su fuerza para no sacarle sangre antes de tiempo. Al no obtener respuesta, le dio una bofetada ― ¿Oíste lo que dije, maldita puerca indecente? ¿Acaso no puedes si quiera lavarte en la pileta de la plaza, que hueles a mierda? ¿Acaso le vas a echar la culpa a tu _maldito Dios_ de ser una infernal mugrosa? ¿O no hablar te impide hacer otras cosas?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, soltando lágrimas de terror que rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas de muñeca.

―Así me gusta. Eres muda, no sorda. Así que, si te vuelvo a hacer una maldita pregunta, contéstamela.

Ésta vez asintió, con brío, como si albergara la esperanza de que iba a ser liberada de aquél cruel destino al que había llegado por pura mala suerte. Sólo porque había sido vistas por las Tres Lunas de Hampshire.

Esther miró la hora de su reloj. Iban a ser las once de la noche.

―Ya estamos en la hora, tenemos que empezar ―anunció con voz de mando.

Todo debía estar en su perfecto equilibrio ese 31 de octubre: la posición de la luna en el cielo, la lluvia, incluso las condiciones del lugar en donde estaban paradas. El conejillo de indias que ocuparan era lo único que podía variar, pero siempre los escogían mudos para ahorrarse los alaridos que soltaban durante el proceso. Ganas no tenían de ser descubiertas por la policía y, francamente, era molesto.

―Bien, Agnes, dame la _fina_.

Su amiga le extendió la cuchilla de hoja más delgada. Ella la tomó con su pálida mano con delicadeza.

―Créeme, que esto no es nada en tu contra, chiquilla. Esto no es ninguna venganza de nadie. Sencillamente somos brujas y debemos disponer de gente para conseguir lo que queremos y lograr nuestros hechizos y encantamientos. Claro, eso tú no lo comprendes, dado que no tienes nuestra privilegiada visión esotérica ―Esther hizo girar la navaja en su mano, hablando con su voz más aterciopelada ―. Pero deberás sentirte orgullosa por la gran utilidad que nos darás este día. Mañana, el día de Todos los Santos, podrás renacer.

Con deleite hizo el primer corte en su cabeza. Con ese filo exquisito, era como untar el cuchillo en la mantequilla derretida. Luego, continuó con parsimonia, ignorando los roncos sonidos, de pocos decibeles, que escapaban de la boca de la víctima.

Cuando acabó y tuvo la peluca completa en sus manos pudo sentir ese extraño orgasmo que le llenaba el cuerpo cuando terminaba su labor. Era casi un calor demoníaco que completaba cada célula de su cuerpo, estallando en el centro de su abdomen.

Colocó la peluca sobre la mesa. Luego, comenzó a lamer sus dedos ensangrentados frente a un espejo roto.

―Tiene un leve toque a dulzón… ―comentó, como si estuviera catando vinos.

Judy se puso de pie para darle lugar a Agnes. Ella se ubicó frente a la chiquilla.

―Tus ojos son bonitos ―masculló Agnes tomando una cuchara de borde afilado ―, no así tus dientes ―miró al techo, cavilando ―. No sé qué decirte, si supiera cuál de las dos cosas son más dolorosas, tal vez podría hacer una distinción entre la elección de uno u otro, pero… No lo podemos saber. Digo, tú no puedes hablar y a mí no me dan ganas de comprender tus señales de retrasada…

Esther se hundió un sillón mullido y desgastado, frente al espectáculo, de espaldas a la puerta. Pero no quiso mirar. Tantas veces ver lo mismo se hacía un poco aburrido. Así que no apreció cuando Judy pasó su rosada lengua por uno de los ojos antes de colocarnos en una bandeja de plata. Tampoco vio cuando Judy le rebanó la parte carnosa de la pierna en tres trozos, o cuando le extrajo todas las uñas de los pies, desde la raíz. Sonaron como caramelos cayendo en un frasco de vidrio cuando las soltó en una vasija de cristal.

Tampoco era interesante ya ver los vanos esfuerzos de las víctimas para liberarse del martirio; todos reaccionaban igual.

―Sigues tú otra vez, Esther. Creo que tendrás que ponerte mascarilla, porque ésta se ha hecho mierda y huele a demonios.

Sí, lo sabía, no era necesario que Judy se lo recalcara. Se sabía el ritual de memoria. Continuaban las mejillas, y era mucho más difícil cortarlas de lo que parecía. Debían ser lo más simétricas posible, pesar casi lo mismo. Y el olor sería soportable.

Se reincorporó del sofá y avanzó hasta la muchacha inconsciente. Poco le debía faltar para estar muerta; estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre de las extremidades. Sus cuencas sin ojos estaban ensangrentadas y parecían no querer coagular tampoco.

Avanzó. Fue entonces, cuando iba a coger el cuchillo que oyó sonidos de huevos quebrarse en la ventana.

―Niñatos… ―gruñó Agnes. Esther fue hasta la ventana, desconcentrándose de lo que iba a hacer, y corrió una tabla suelta. Con sus ojos claros recorrió la borrosa calle que se dibujaba tras la cortina de lluvia.

―No veo nada. Tal vez fue el viento.

Volvió a su lugar, cogió el cuchillo…

Fue como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión: algo estalló en la puerta, que le obligó a lanzarse al piso. Agnes se escondió tras el sillón y Judy tras la silla de la muda.

Por un segundo creyó que una ráfaga había abierto la puerta con tal violencia. Pero, cuando vio una sombra enorme en la puerta, supo que era otra cosa la que quería entrar a su casa abandonada. ¿Un monstruo?

Su corazón comenzó a tomar velocidad.

―Vaya, vaya… ―dijo con sorna una voz femenina― Se esconden tal cual lo hacen las ratas, como si no pudiéramos verlas.

Esther fue poniéndose de pie lentamente, asiendo el cuchillo. Agnes la imitó. Judy, que solía hacerse la valiente, no quiso salir tras la silla.

Antes, sin embargo, que lograra hacer notar toda su estatura y cuerpo esbelto, la sombra se adentró a la casa, dividiéndose en tres. La puerta se cerró con un portazo.

― ¡Hey! ―vociferó Agnes ― ¿Quién les ha invitado?

Todo ocurrió muy rápido: de los desconocidos nació un haz de luz roja que dio en el pecho de Agnes y la mandó a volar hasta el final de la habitación. Cuando cayó su cuerpo al suelo, se quedó quieta.

Esther quedó sin aliento y comenzó a sudar. Siempre se preocupaba demasiado de sí misma en lo que era la limpieza y jamás sudaba, o no demasiado. Distintos perfumes y desodorantes recorrían su cuerpo para mantenerla seca y aromatizada, pero en esos instantes, todo eso se había ido a los demonios. Las manos se le mojaron, el cuello del suéter rojo de algodón se le pegoteó en el cuello y la cara le goteaba como si tuviera una ducha encima. Todo eso, en segundos. El corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

Miró fijamente al trío que estaba cerca de la puerta, temiendo encontrarse con seres de inframundo.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son brujos? ―preguntó. De fondo se escuchaba el llanto asustado de Judy.

― ¿Quiénes somos? ―los tres se aproximaron hasta el círculo de luz, revelando su identidad. La cercanía perturbó a Esther, causando un movimiento preocupante de sus intestinos. No eran, sin embargo, nada del otro mundo. La mujer tenía el pelo y ojos negros, los que eran atrevidos y malévolos. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa maníaca. En conclusión, era muy común, pero su presencia irradiaba una energía maligna inquietante y perforante. Los dos hombres, corpulentos tras ella, llevaban máscaras de metal. Algo le dijo que no era un simple disfraz de Halloween. Sus trajes eran siniestros, lúgubres y diabólicos.

― ¿Son brujos? ―preguntó intentando no tartamudear.

― ¡Que si somos brujos! ―gritó la mujer soltando una carcajada.

Y luego, todo pasó muy rápido: la desconocida desenvainó una varita de madera y señaló a Esther sin llegar a tocar su pecho. Por un segundo, quedó desconcertada.

― ¡Crucio! ―conjuró.

De pronto, la joven se vio tumbada en el suelo, sufriendo los dolores más terribles que había sentido en su vida. Era tanta la potencia del dolor, que ni siquiera podía llegar a distinguir qué era. No sabía si eran cuchillos, clavos, fuego, lijas o espinas rasgando su piel, dañándola, raspándola, arañándola, atravesándola... Tal vez la estaban desmembrando. Sus ojos giraban con desenfreno en sus globos oculares, la lengua se le retorcía…

Cesó. De costado, con la respiración a cien por hora, los ojos desorbitados, y sin osar a ponerse de pie, miró hacia donde estaba Agnes. Ésta estaba reincorporándose en silencio, caminando hacia las sombras. Quiso suplicarle entre lágrimas que la rescatara. La iba a dejar, pero ella no quería siquiera pronunciar palabra…

Miedo era lo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

― ¡Oh, no, tú no vas a ningún lado! ―gritó uno de los magos hacia Agnes y, con otro movimiento de la varita, la frenó.

―Veamos lo que hace la niñita ―se burló la bruja. Estaba al lado de la espalda de Esther ―. Pone a tención tú. ¿Jugando a las hechiceras? ¿Profanando nuestros orígenes, nuestra sabiduría? ¿Robando la magia? ¿Robándonos a nosotros, los que tenemos el poder único y verdadero? Ya aprenderás... ¡Imperio!

A pesar de que no fue Esther agredida, fue la que gritó más fuerte.

― ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Agnes, Agnes!

Su amiga estaba a dos metros de ella, mordiéndose el brazo desnudo sin, aparentemente, sentir dolor. Se trituró la carne una y otra vez, manchando su vestido blanco de carmesí, escupiendo los trozos hacia el suelo.

― ¡Quieren brujería, sufrimiento para conjurar sus poderes! ¿Quieres ver ojos arrancados de tu amiga, asquerosa _muggle_?

Agnes, con sus propias manos, se sacó los ojos y los reventó en sus manos. Más tarde, sacó su lengua y la mordió hasta que callera al suelo. Y por último, se alzó en el aire y comenzó a azotarse con la pared una y otra vez.

Judy quiso aprovechar los descontrolados gritos de Esther, que aún estaba en el suelo, sin atrever a moverse, y los ruidosos golpes de Agnes para escapar. Pero fue la peor decisión que pudo haber hecho.

― ¡Crucio! ―dijeron los dos hombres.

Esther creyó oír como un hueso se quebraba. Tal vez fue una pierna, o un brazo. No quiso mirar.

Como si la mujer le hubiera leído la mente, la obligó a pararse y le hizo mirar el espectáculo, lanzándole un maleficio para que no pudiera moverse. No podía siquiera cerrar los ojos.

― ¡Ve lo que les sucede! Aunque no creo que sea demasiado nuevo, si ya han dejado sin nada a la _muggle_ de la silla…

Esther deseó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, moverse, pero no ocurrió. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver cómo eran sus amigas torturadas una y otra vez, cómo eran cortadas por cuchillos invisibles, desmembradas, mordidas por sus propias bocas… Finalmente, envueltas en una lucha de canibalismo entre ellas dos. Cuando cayeron al suelo, no supo si estaban vivas o muertas. Las pobres estaban destrozadas…

De pronto pudo moverse y todo lo que hizo fue agacharse a vomitar. Sin querer su esfínter se relajó del terror.

―Creo que nuestra amiga no ha podido aguantarse. ¿Tu juego de magia no podía hacer que frenaras, _muggle_? ¿Tu magia no es suficientemente poderosa como para proteger a tus amigas y defenderte de nosotros?

Esther abrió la boca. Quiso pedir disculpas, suplicar por misericordia. Mas el pánico la tenía atrapada, como una serpiente venenosa a su presa. Miró, arrodillada aún, hacia arriba. Cada enmascarado custodiaba un costado de la mujer. Pudo ver sus ojos, infernales, demoníacos…

―Tus intentos serían en vano, si lo hicieras ―escupió con odio la mujer ―. Has jugado con magia, has jugado con lo que nos pertenece. ¡Ustedes nunca van a poder ser como nosotros, nunca! ¡Maldita embustera, te mereces esto y más!

¿Cuántas veces la habrán torturado? No lo supo. Sintió dolor una y otra vez. Luego saboreó sangre en su boca. Y cuando estuvo consciente, se dio cuenta que le faltaba una mano y tenía los dientes quebrados.

―Creo que ya es suficiente ―oyó que decía la bruja ―. El Señor de las Tinieblas nos espera ― se giró hacia ella y la miró. Esther supo que iba a morir, y nada deseaba más que ello ―. ¡Avada Kedavra!

"

Rodó al costado de la cama directamente para vomitar. Estaba empapada en sudor y no le sorprendió haber mojado la cama. Había tenido una horrible, espantosa pesadilla. Su corazón estaba desbocado y le dolía el pecho.

Se secó la boca y miró la hora y el calendario. Eran las tres de la mañana, del 31 de octubre. Llovía.

Tratando de no pisar su propio vómito, salió de la cama, temblando, y se acercó a su escritorio para tomar el teléfono. Marcó tres veces. El temblor de las manos era tal, que presionaba los números equivocados.

― ¿A-aló? ¿Aló?

― ¿Sí? ―contestó una voz soñolienta.

― ¿Ag… Agnes? ―la quijada le tiritó con violencia.

―Sí, ¿Esther, eres tú?

―S-sí, n-no debemos, no debemos hacer la-la reunión de las Tres Lu-lunas… esta no-noche…

La joven no pudo seguir explicándose. Súbitamente, un ruido de huevos reventarse en la ventana había retumbado en su habitación. El teléfono se le cayó de la mano.

Entonces, un rayo iluminó el lugar, perfilando una sombra enorme en su ventana. Quiso creer que era un árbol, que era imaginación suya... No obstante, en su interior, algo le dijo que su vida acabaría pronto…

…Y se quedó en la incertidumbre durante los próximos segundos.

* * *

_**Agradezco críticas, comentarios, opiniones y felicitacione**_s.


End file.
